


Envy

by satansfavoriteghoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dominance, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Multi, Other, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansfavoriteghoul/pseuds/satansfavoriteghoul
Summary: Reader is spending some quality with Aether and Dewdrop gets jealous





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to writing fics- hope y’all enjoy!

You lay sprawled out on the couch, across Aether’s lap, sharing a movie. In a swift, graceful movement the large ghoul has pulled you to sit upright in his lap, stroking your cheek with his thumb. He spends a moment staring intently into your eyes before pressing his lips to yours. As you kiss, his movements slowly become more passionate, filled with longing. The both of you suddenly break the kiss upon hearing a low grumble from the doorway.

 

There stands Dewdrop, scowling with his arms crossed. “Can you keep it down” he states more than asks, clearly irritated. Aether shoos him away, whispering to you “oh he’s just jealous,” returning to the task at hand; with the both of you getting more desperate. Your lips clash together, your tongue sliding between Aether’s lips, feeling the point of his sharp teeth and wrestling with his own forked tongue. Without pause, your fingers work the buttons of Aether’s black dress shirt, leaving it hanging open, revealing his heaving chest. You graze a hand over his soft hairy stomach, leaving it to rest atop a patch of hair in the center of his chest. He suddenly bites down on your lip gently, grinning, causing you to giggle unexpectedly.

Immediately you slap a hand over your own mouth but it’s too late. You hear the clacking of dress shoes approaching again. Dewdrop appears in the doorway, looking even more put out than before. “What’s your problem? You act like you want to join us or something” Aether says to the small ghoul frowning across the room. Both of you laughing, you add “you wanna get in on this,” Aether gently swatting your thigh as he laughs.

 

Across the room you hear Dewdrop speak in a low rumble “I thought you’d never ask,” already making his way towards the two of you. Both you and Aether watch in shock, quietly discussing amongst yourselves; agreeing that neither of you are opposed to the idea by the time Dewdrop is pressed to your back. In an unexpected show of dominance, the small ghoul locks eyes with Aether as he licks his lips obscenely before sinking his teeth into your neck, drawing a harsh intake of breath from you as well as a small trickle of blood. At this, the larger ghoul’s pupils widen as he bares his teeth with a low snarl, tail whipping around beside you. Without warning, he’s grabbed a fistful of Dewdrop’s hair, pulling him away from your neck where he was sucking at the wound he made. In a single swift motion he moves you to sit on the couch, standing up and lifting the smaller ghoul by a grip on his throat, claws piercing tiny red pinpoints in his skin.

 

Dewdrop yelps, struggling against the larger ghoul as they both glare at each other, clear bulges forming in both of their pants. Aether lets go, the smaller ghoul dropping to his knees with a small sputtering cough. He sits there watching as Aether shrugs his shirt off, pulling you to stand. He removes your shirt as well before pulling you close, licking at the blood from the bite, slowly raking his claws down your bare back, leaving raised red marks, moaning as he does. Glaring at Dewdrop, he nuzzles against the other side of your neck, taking in your scent before he sinks his teeth in to mark you as his own.

 

Dewdrop springs to his feet, growling, butting horns with Aether as you’re stuck in the middle. The small ghoul lashes out, scratching Aether’s arm and using the opportunity to pull you into a rough kiss. Impatiently, Aether is at your back having unbuttoned his pants, grinding his erection against your ass. He groans, grabbing you by the chin to pull your mouth away from dewdrop, twisting your head back to meet his own kiss, softer but more authoritative. Pulling away, he positions you so you’re bent over awkwardly supporting yourself on the couch with your hands. He locks eyes with dewdrop and nods; the smaller ghoul understands and positions himself to stand in front of you, one knee resting on the couch. He unbuttons his own pants, stroking your cheek with the tips of his claws; as Aether removes your pants, gently running a hand along your bare ass before giving it a firm smack, smirking to himself.

 

Dewdrop’s cock stands at attention in front of your face; you look up at him as you deliver one long slow lick from base to tip, drawing a shudder from the small ghoul. He entwines his clawed hands in your hair, his cock flopping against your face; as you feel one of Aether’s fingers plunge into you, curling as it moves slowly in and out. As he inserts another finger, you feel the large ghoul greedily grasping your ass with his other hand, claws occasionally digging into your soft flesh. You bring your mouth down over the smaller ghoul’s cock, bringing it in about halfway, letting it sit for a moment before you begin to bob your head. Aether, seeing the other ghoul closing his eyes and breathing heavily, gets impatient, withdrawing his fingers and lining his cock up at your entrance. He slowly slides in to the base, moaning as his pelvis meets yours. He pulls back out, both hands moving to grip your hips as he presses back into you. Both ghouls begin to quicken their pace, becoming more forceful; Dewdrop using his grip on your hair to further impale you on his cock as Aether slams into you from behind.

 

Both reaching a brutal yet rhythmic pace, the ghouls pound into you from either side, moaning and huffing loudly. Dewdrop finishes first, pulling out, grunting as he allows his cum to splatter over your waiting tongue and his own hand. He falls back against the arm of the couch, spent from his orgasm. Aether takes the opportunity to pull you up by your neck, pressing your back to his chest, fucking up into you violently as the exhausted fire ghoul watches. Growling, grip still firm on your throat, he presses his lips to your wounds to taste the blood still trickling out. As you feel yourself reaching your end, you notice Aether’s thrusts becoming more sporadic, a small grunt issuing from him with every thrust. With a shout, you cum, clenching around him and bringing him over the edge with you.

 

Coming down you both fall back onto the couch with Dewdrop, all breathing heavily in various states of disarray. Aether pulls you close to lay on his chest, slightly sticky with sweat, you hear his heart still racing as you rest your head on him. Dewdrop scoots close, curling up beside you, letting you stroke his hair. “What do you say we start another movie?”


End file.
